


Little Cabin In The Woods

by TARDISGirl97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISGirl97/pseuds/TARDISGirl97
Summary: This is based off the nursery rhyme/ lullaby of the same name.The pack goes camping over Christmas break and decides to play a game.





	Little Cabin In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know the lullaby: Little cabin in the woods  
> Little man by the window stood  
> Saw a rabbit (wolf for the purposes of this fic) hopping (running) by, knocking on he door  
> Help me help me sir, he said  
> 'fore the hunter shoots (me dead)  
> C'mon in and stay a while  
> And they lived happily

Stiles stood by the cabin window, watching the snow fall with contentment, rubbing his heavily pregnant belly absentmindedly. The pack had come up to an old Hale Family Hunting lodge for a vacation over Christmas break. They were playing some sort of game where Allison was the “Hunter” with her nerf bow and arrow set and the cabin was “Base”. The object of the game was to get to base without being shot. If you got shot, you were the “Hunter” next.

Stiles saw Derek sneak out of the trees while Allison was distracted by Scott and Isaac attempting to avoid being shot. Derek quickly darted up to the cabin, knocking on the door. Stiles waddled over and opened it. “Password?” He asked his husband.  
“Just let me in!” Derek whispered.  
“Nuh-uh, you have to say the line, Der. Them's the rules,” Stiles smirked.  
Derek rolled his eyes. “Help me, help me,sir!” He said in a mocking falsetto. “Before the hunter shoots!”  
“C'mon in and stay a while,” Stiles said with a grin as he moved out of the way.  
Derek slipped in the entrance and shut the door just as Allison spotted him. She smiled at him ruefully and finally managed to shoot Scott and Isaac, who both “died” rather dramatically.

Derek joined his husband at the window with two mugs of hot chocolate and watched his pack fondly, laughing when Boyd and Erica were next to fall to the huntress. Jackson was next, getting close to the cabin but getting hit in the thigh at the last second. Lydia actually managed to make it to the cabin as well as Kira and Malia. Liam and Mason were the last two out of the woods and managed to get to the cabin as well.  
As soon as the game ended, everyone headed back to the warmth of the cabin, teasing and laughing good-naturedly. As the pack sat around the dinner table, Stiles thought about everything that happened since Scott got bitten that fateful night. They may have gone through hell and back, but everyone was safe and happy now, he thought with a smile.  
“What's got you in such a good mood?” Derek asked.  
Stiles smiled. “Just thinking about how well everything turned out, is all.”

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> We had a freak snowstorm this weekend and it left most of my area without power, so don't judge me. Also, my aunt used to sing this to us when we were kids and I randomly remembered it, so I wrote a little fluffy one shot based off of it.


End file.
